1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape printing apparatus which is capable of producing a label by printing a print image on a tape and cutting off the printed portion from the tape and to a method of controlling the tape printing apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, in a tape printing apparatus, an image formed e.g. by characters (letters, numerals, symbols, simple figures, etc.) (i.e. a character image) is printed as a main image on a tape having a predetermined ground color or a predetermined background pattern printed thereon, and then the printed portion is cut off from the tape at desired margins arranged forward and rearward of the printed portion, whereby a cut tape (i.e. a so-called label) having the ground color or background pattern of the tape as a background image for the main image can be produced. Therefore, if various tapes each having a different ground color or background pattern thereon are provided, and a main image is printed on the respective tapes, it is possible to produce labels having various ground colors or background patterns as their own background images. Alternatively, by employing a method of printing a print image including a main image and a background image on a tape to provide a ground image, such as a ground color or a background pattern, on the tape (to make the tape appear to have its own background image), and cutting the tape at respective leading and trailing edges of the printed portion, it is also possible to produce labels having various ground colors or background patterns as their own background images.
However, in the former method, it is required to provide as many kinds of tapes as the kinds of background images. On the other hand, in the latter method, it is only required to provide one kind of tape (e.g. of white color), but if the tape is not cut with accuracy at respective leading and trailing edges of the printed image, a ground color (e.g. white color) of the tape may remain on cut ends portions of a produced label, which takes a user an extra amount of time and labor for cutting the portions from the label e.g. by the use of scissors.
It is an object of the invention to provide a tape printing apparatus which is capable of printing a print image composed of a main image and a background image forming the background of the main image, on a tape , such that the background image makes the tape appear to have a ground image, such as a ground color of the tape and a background pattern, of its own, or otherwise reducing waste of the tape when no ground image is provided, and at the same time capable of forming labels which are printed beautifully up to cut edges, even if the accuracy of cutting position control is not so high, and a control method therefor.
To attain the above object, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of controlling a tape printing apparatus that prints a print image composed of a main image and a background image forming a background of the main image, on a tape which is a printing object, and cuts off a printed portion of the tape on which the print image is printed to thereby form a label.
The method is characterized by comprising the steps of:
selectively setting one of a blank image without any image to be printed, and a ground image providing at least one of a ground color of the tape and a background pattern of the tape, to the background image;
carrying out a leading end-cutting operation for cutting the tape at a leading edge of the print image;
printing the print image by a main printing operation; and
carrying out a trailing end-cutting operation for cutting the tape at a trailing edge of the print image,
wherein when the ground image was set to the background image of an immediately preceding label formed last time, the leading end-cutting operation for a present label to be formed this time is carried out by cutting the tape at a position located at least a predetermined extra print length LA rearward of a leading edge of the tape (LA=LAE+xcex1, wherein LAE represents a predetermined trailing extra print length defined as a length of a portion which extends from a trailing edge of the printed portion and on which the ground image continuing from the background image has been printed by an extra printing operation during preparation of the immediately preceding label, and xcex1 represents a predetermined value of length equal to or larger than 0).
According to the method of controlling a tape printing apparatus, a print image composed of a main image and a background image is printed on a tape which is a printing object, and a leading end-cutting operation for cutting the tape at the leading edge of the print image and a trailing end-cutting operation for cutting the tape at the trailing edge of the print image are carried out to form a label on which the print image is printed. In addition to a blank image without any image to be printed, a ground image providing at least a ground color or a background pattern (to make the tape appear to have the ground color or the background pattern of its own) can be set to the background image. Therefore, one kind of tape (e.g. plain tape having white color) can serve the purpose of providing labels having various colors. Further, when the ground color is set to the background image, the ground image is printed from the trailing edge of the print image to a position the trailing extra print length LAE rearward of the trailing edge of the print image, by an extra printing operation, and then the trailing end-cutting operation is carried out at the trailing edge of the print image. That is, after printing an extra portion up to the position the railing extra print length LAE further rearward, the leading end-cutting operation is carried out. This makes it possible to obtain a label on which the ground color is neatly printed up to the very edge of the trailing cut end of the label even if the position of the trailing cut edge is not so accurate.
Further, according to this method, when the ground image was set to the background image of the immediately preceding label, for preparation of the present label, the leading end-cutting operation is carried out at a position the predetermined extra print length LA rearward of the leading edge of the tape (LA=LAE+xcex1, where xcex1 is a predetermined value of length which is equal to or larger than xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d). This makes it possible to prevent the ground image printed by the immediately preceding label-forming process from remaining until after the leading end-cutting process in the present label-forming operation. It should be noted that the predetermined value a may be set, allowing for a tolerance (margin of error) of the cutting position. For instance, even if the cutting position Pc for the leading end-cutting operation is not so accurate, so long as the predetermined value xcex1 is set to a value which is slightly larger than the tolerance of the cutting position Pc, it is possible to prevent the ground image printed by the immediately preceding label-forming process from remaining. In short, even when a blank image is set to the background image in the present label-forming process, it is possible to obtain a label which looks neat up to the leading cut edge thereof. Therefore, the method of controlling the tape printing apparatus is capable of printing the print image composed of the main image and the background image on the tape, and thereby providing the ground image, such as the ground color of the tape or the background pattern, on the tape, as well as obtaining a label which looks neat up to the cut edges thereof even if the cutting position is not so accurate.
Preferably, if the ground image is set to the background image of the present label, the ground image is printed from a position located leading extra print length LAS forward of the leading edge of the print image to the leading edge of the print image, in a manner continuing to the background image, by the extra printing operation, and then the leading end-cutting operation is carried out to cut the tape at the leading edge of the print image.
According to this preferred embodiment, if the ground is set to the background image of the print image of the present label, the ground image is printed from a position located the leading extra print length LAS forward of the leading edge of the print image to the leading edge of the print image, in a manner continuing to the background image, by the extra printing operation, and then the leading end-cutting operation is carried out to cut the tape at the leading edge of the print image. That is, the leading end-cutting operation is carried out after printing the ground image by the extra printing operation from the position located leading extra print length LAS forward of the leading edge of the print image. Therefore, even if the accuracy of the cutting position is not so high, it is possible to obtain a label which looks neat up to the leading cut edge thereof. It should be noted that the leading extra print length LAS can be made equal to the trailing extra print length (by setting LAS=LAE) or can be set arbitrarily and separately.
Preferably, the tape printing apparatus includes a print head located at a printing position for carrying out printing on the tape by using ink, a feeder device for feeding the tape in a downstream direction, and a cutter located at a cutting position ahead-to-cutter distance LD downstream of the printing position of the print head, for cutting the tape, and the method includes the steps of setting print control conditions for control of printing of the print image, based on predetermined printing conditions including a condition of whether the ground image has been set to the background image of the present label, and controlling operation of the feeder device and operation of the print head, based on print image data representative of the print image and the print control conditions, to carry out feeding of the tape and various printing operations including the main printing operation and the extra painting operation, and at the same time controlling operation of the cutter to carryout various cutting operations including the leading end-cutting operation and the trailing end-cutting operation.
According to this preferred embodiment, the print control conditions for control of printing of the print image are set based on the predetermined printing conditions including a condition of whether the ground image has been set to the background image of the present label, and operation of the feeder device and operation of the print head are controlled based on print image data representative of the print image and the print control conditions, to carry out feeding of the tape and various printing operations including the main printing operation and the extra painting operation, and at the same time operation of the cutter located at a cutting position a head-to-cutter distance LD downstream of the printing position of the print head is controlled to carry out various cutting operations including the leading end-cutting operation and the trailing end-cutting operation. That is, by controlling the operation of the print means for carrying out the feeding of the tape and the cutter for carrying out various cutting operations, it is possible to obtain the above advantageous effects of the present invention.
To attain the above object, according to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a tape printing apparatus for printing a print image composed of a main image and a background image forming a background of the main image, on a tape which is a printing object, by a main printing operation, and carrying out a leading end-cutting operation for cutting the tape at a leading edge of the print image and a trailing end-cutting operation for cutting the tape at a trailing edge of the print image to thereby form a label on which the print image is printed.
The tape printing apparatus according to the second aspect of the invention is characterized by comprising:
a print head located at a printing position for carrying out printing on the tape by using ink;
print means for causing the print head to carry out the printing while feeding the tape in a downstream direction;
a cutter located at a cutting position ahead-to-cutter distance LD downstream of the printing position of the print head, for cutting the tape;
background image-setting means for selectively setting one of various kinds of images including a blank image without any image to be printed, and a ground image providing at least one of a ground color of the tape and a background pattern of the tape, to the background image;
print control condition-setting means for setting print control conditions for control of printing of the print image, based on predetermined printing conditions including a condition of whether the ground image is set to the background image;
storage means for storing print image data representative of the print image; and
print control means for controlling the print means based on the print image data and the print control conditions such that the print means carries out various printing operations including the main printing operation, and controlling the cutter such that the cutter carries out various cutting operations including the leading end-cutting operation and the trailing end-cutting operation,
wherein if the ground image is set to the background image of a present label to be formed this time, the print control means controls the print means such that the ground image is printed from a position located a leading extra print length LAS forward of the leading edge of the print image to the leading edge of the print image, in a manner continuing to the background image, by an extra printing operation, and then controls the cutter such that the leading end-cutting operation is carried out at the leading edge of the print image, as well as controls the print means such that the ground image is printed by the extra printing operation from a trailing edge of the print image over a predetermined trailing extra print length LAE, and then controls the cutter such that the trailing end-cutting operation is carried out at the trailing edge of the print image, and
wherein if the ground image was set to the background image of an immediately preceding label formed last time, the print control means controls the cutter such that the leading end-cutting operation is carried out for the present label by cutting the tape at a position located at least an extra print length LA rearward of the leading edge of the tape (LA=LAE+xcex1, wherein xcex1 represents a predetermined value of length equal to or larger than 0).
According to this tape printing apparatus, the print image composed of the main image and the background image is printed on the tape which is the printing object by the main printing operation, and the leading end-cutting operation for cutting the tape at the leading edge of the print image and the trailing end-cutting operation for cutting the trailing edge of the print image are carried out to form a label on which the print image is printed. According to this tape printing apparatus, one of various kinds of images including a blank image without any image to be printed, and a ground image providing at least one of a ground color of the tape and a background pattern is selectively set to the background image. Therefore, one kind of tape (e.g. plain tape having white color) can serve the purpose of providing labels having various colors. Further, the print control conditions for control of the printing of the print image are set based on the predetermined printing conditions including a condition of whether the ground image is set to the background image, and based on the print image data representative of the print image and the print control conditions, the print means is controlled to thereby carry out various printing operations including the main printing operation and the cutter is controlled to carry out various cutting conditions including the leading end-cutting operation and the trailing end-cutting operation.
If the ground color is set to the background image of the present label, the ground image is printed from the position located the leading extra print length LAS forward of the leading edge of the print image to the leading edge of the print image, in a manner continuing to the background image, by the extra printing operation, and then the leading end-cutting operation is carried out at the leading edge of the print image. Further, the ground image is printed by the extra printing operation from the trailing edge of the print image over the predetermined trailing extra print length LAE, and then the trailing end-cutting operation is carried out at the trailing edge of the print image. In this case, the leading end-cutting operation is carried out after printing the ground image from the position located the leading extra print length LAS forward of the leading edge of the print image. This makes it possible to obtain a label on which the ground color is neatly printed up to the very edge of the leading cut end of the label even if the position of the leading cut edge is not so accurate.
Further, the trailing end-cutting operation is carried out after printing the ground image from the trailing edge of the print image up to the position located the trailing extra print length LAE rearward of the leading edge of the print image. This makes it possible to obtain the label on which the ground color is neatly printed up to the very edge of the trailing cut end of the label even if the position of the trailing cut edge is not so accurate. It should be noted that the leading extra print length LAS and the trailing extra print length LAE may be uniformly set (LAS=LAE), or otherwise may be set individually or separately.
Further, according to this tape printing apparatus, if the ground image was set to the background image of the immediately preceding label, when the present label is formed, the leading end-cutting operation is carried out at the position the predetermined extra print length LA rearward of the leading edge of the tape (LA=LAE+xcex1, where xcex1 is the predetermined value of length which is equal to or larger than xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d) . This makes it possible to prevent the ground image printed by the immediately preceding label-forming process from remaining until after the leading end-cutting operation in the present label-forming process. It should be noted that the predetermined value xcex1 may be set, allowing for a tolerance (margin of error) of the cutting position. For instance, even if the cutting position Pc for the leading end-cutting operation is not so accurate, so long as the predetermined value a is set to a value which is slightly larger than the tolerance of the cutting position Pc, it is possible to prevent the ground image printed by the immediately preceding label-forming process from remaining. In short, even when the blank image is set to the background image in the present label-forming process, it is possible to obtain a label which looks neat up to the leading cut edge thereof. Therefore, the tape printing apparatus is capable of printing the print image composed of the main image and the background image on the tape, and thereby providing the ground image, such as the ground color of the tape or the background pattern, on the tape, to make the tape appear to have the ground color or the background pattern of its own, as well as obtaining a label which looks neat up to the leading cut edge thereof even if the cutting position is not so accurate.
More preferably, the step of controlling the operation of the feeder device and the operation of the print head and at the same time controlling the operation of the cutter includes the steps of carrying out a leading end-cutting control process such that the leading edge of the tape coincides with the leading edge of the label at the cutting position of the cutter when the leading end-cutting operation is carried out, and carrying out a trailing end-cutting control process for execution of the trailing end-cutting operation, after the leading end-cutting operation.
Preferably, the print control means comprises leading end-cutting process control means for carrying out a leading end-cutting control process such that the leading edge of the tape coincides with the leading edge of the label at the cutting position of the cutter when the leading end-cutting operation is carried out, and trailing end-cutting process control means for carrying out a trailing end-cutting control process for execution of the trailing end-cutting operation, after the leading end-cutting operation.
In general, the so-called leading end-cutting operation is an operation for cutting the tape at the leading edge of a label to be formed. Therefore, after the leading end-cutting operation is carried out, the leading edge of the label to be formed and the leading edge of the tape cut by the cutter coincide with each other. Conversely, when these ends coincide with each other from the beginning, the leading end-cutting operation can be omitted. That is, in the present invention, the term xe2x80x9cthe leading end-cutting control processxe2x80x9d is used to include the control of omitting the leading end-cutting operation. According to present tape printing apparatus and method of controlling the same, the leading end-cutting control process is carried out until the leading edge of the label to be formed and the leading cut edge of the tape comes to coincide with each other, and after termination of the leading end-cutting control process, the trailing end-cutting control process is carried out. Therefore at the start of the trailing end-cutting control process, the leading end of the label to be formed and the leading cut edge of the tape cut by the cutter coincide with each other. In this state, the length of the head-to-cutter distance LD out of the label length LR (i.e. the length of the print image) is already downstream of the printing position of the print head. That is, it is only required to provide (prepare) a portion of LD out of the label length (print image length) LR by the leading end-cutting control process, and provide (prepare) a portion of LRxe2x88x92LD by the trailing end-cutting control process. Thus, the two control processes can be handled separately.
More preferably, the step of carrying out the leading end-cutting control process comprises the steps of carrying out a first tape-feeding operation by feeding the tape in the downstream direction by a first tape feed length LT1 (LT1 0) without executing printing or while printing the blank image, carrying out a first printing operation by feeding the tape in the downstream direction by a first print length LP1 (LP1 0) while executing printing, after the first tape feeding operation, and carrying out the leading end-cutting operation after the first printing operation, wherein the print control conditions include the first tape feed length LT1 and the first print length LP1.
Preferably, the leading end-cutting process control means comprises first tape-feeding control means for controlling the print means such that the print means carries out a first tape-feeding operation by feeding the tape in the downstream direction by a first tape feed length LT1 (LT1 0) without executing printing or while printing the blank image, first print control means for controlling the print means such that the print means carries out a first printing operation by feeding the tape in the downstream direction by a first print length LP1 (LP1 0) while executing printing after the first tape feeding operation, and leading end-cutting control means for controlling the cutter such that the cutter carries out the leading end-cutting operation, after the print means carries out the first printing operation, wherein the print control conditions include the first tape feed length LT1 and the first print length LP1.
According to this tape printing apparatus and control method therefor, the first tape-feeding operation is carried out by feeding the tape in the downstream direction by the first tape feed length LT1(LT1 0) without executing printing or while printing the blank image. After the first tape feeding operation, the first printing operation is carried out by feeding the tape in the downstream direction by the first print length LP1 (LP1 0) while executing printing. After the print means carries out the first printing operation, the leading end-cutting operation is carried out. In this case, the print control conditions include the first tape feed length LT1 and the first print length LP1. Therefore, the above control process can be easily carried out. That is, it is only required that the first tape-feeding operation and the first printing operation are carried out by the first tape feed length LT1 and the first print length LP1, respectively. It should be noted that the first tape-feeding operation may be carried out by feeding the tape, or otherwise by printing the blank image to thereby actually (eventually) carry out no printing operation.
Further, in this case, the first print length LT1 0, which includes a case of the LT1=0, and therefore, if the first tape feed length LT1 is set to 0, even when the first printing operation is directly carried out from the leading edge of the tape, an identical control mode can manage the two cases. Therefore, according to the tape printing apparatus and control method therefore, even when predetermined printing conditions including the condition of whether the ground image is set to the background image are different, by setting print control conditions for control of printing of the printing image based on the printing conditions, the same control mode can handle the different conditions.
Further preferably, the step of carrying out the leading end-cutting control process includes determining whether or not the present label requires the leading end-cutting operation, and omitting the leading end-cutting operation when it is determined that the present label does not require the leading end-cutting operation.
More preferably, the leading end-cutting process control means includes leading end-cutting omission-determining means for determining whether or not the present label requires the leading end-cutting operation and means for omitting the leading end-cutting control process when it is determined that the present label does not require the leading end-cutting operation.
According to these preferred embodiments, it is determined whether or not the present label requires the leading end-cutting operation, and when not required, the leading end-cutting control process is omitted. This shortens the whole processing time. Further, in general, the leading edge of the tape at the start of forming of the present label is in the state resulting from the trailing end-cutting operation for the immediately preceding label (i.e. located at the cutting position). Therefore, if the first tape feed length LT1=first print length LP1=0, it can be determined that the leading end-cutting operation is not required. In other words, in the case of the first tape feed length LT1=first print length LP1=0, there do not result any adverse effects even if the first printing operation and the leading end-cutting operation are carried out, but the leading end-cutting operation produces no results. However, by omitting these operations, the processing time can be shortened.
Further preferably, the step of carrying out the trailing end-cutting control process comprises the steps of carrying out a second printing operation by feeding the tape in the downstream direction by a second print length LP2(LP2 0) while executing printing, after termination of the leading end-cutting control process; carrying out a second tape-feeding operation by feeding the tape in the downstream direction by a second tape feed length LT2 (LT2 0) without executing printing or while printing the blank image, after the second printing operation; and carrying out the trailing end-cutting operation after the second tape-feeding operation, wherein the print control conditions include the second print length LP2 and the second tape feed length LT2.
More preferably, the trailing end-cutting process control means comprises second print control means for controlling the print means such that the print means carries out a second printing operation by feeding the tape by a second print length LP2 (LP2 0) in the downstream direction while executing printing, after termination of the leading end-cutting control process by the leading end-cutting process control means; second tape-feeding control means for controlling the print means such that the print means carries out a second tape-feeding operation by feeding the tape in the downstream direction by a second tape feed length LT2 (LT2 0) without executing printing or while printing the blank image, after the second printing operation; and trailing end-cutting control means for controlling the cutter such that the cutter carries out the trailing end-cutting operation after the print means carries out the second tape-feeding operation, wherein the print control conditions include the second print length LP2 and the second tape feed length LT2.
According to these preferred embodiments, the second printing operation is carried out carrying out by feeding the tape in the downstream direction by the second print length LP2(LP2 0) while executing printing, after termination of the leading end-cutting control process. The second tape-feeding operation is carried out by feeding the tape in the downstream direction by the second tape feed length LT2 (LT2 0) without executing printing or while printing the blank image, after the second printing operation. The trailing end-cutting operation is carried out after the second tape-feeding operation. In this case, the print control conditions include the second print length LP2 and the second tape feed length LT2. Therefore, the above control process can be easily carried out, since it is only required that the second printing operation and the second tape-feeding operation are carried out by the second print length LP2 and the second tape feed length LT2, respectively. It should be noted that, the second tape-feeding operation may be carried out by feeding the tape, or otherwise, by printing the blank to thereby actually (eventually) carry out no printing operation.
Further, since the cases of the second print length LP2=0, and the second tape feed length LT2=0 are included, even when these operations are not required, only by setting these lengths to 0 as corresponding ones of the print control conditions, an identical control mode can manage such cases. Therefore, according to the tape printing apparatus and control method therefore, even when the predetermined printing conditions including the condition of whether the ground image is set to the background image are different, by setting print control conditions for control of printing of the printing image based on the predetermined printing conditions, the same control mode can handle the different conditions.
Further preferably, the step of carrying out the trailing end-cutting control process includes, if the ground image is set to the background image of the present label, carrying out the main printing operation over a length of LRxe2x88x92LD after termination of the leading end-cutting control process, assuming that LR represents a print image length defined as a length of the print image, then carrying out the extra printing operation over the trailing extra print length LAE, then feeding the tape by a length of LDxe2x88x92LAE, and then carrying out the trailing end-cutting operation.
More preferably, if the ground image is set to the background image of the present label, the trailing end-cutting process control means controls the print means such that the print means carries out the main printing operation over a length of LRxe2x88x92LD after termination of the leading end-cutting control process by the leading end-cutting process control means, assuming that LR represents a print image length defined as a length of the print image, then carries out the extra printing operation over the trailing extra print length LAE, and then feeds the tape by a length of LDxe2x88x92LAE, and controls the cutter such that the cutter then carries out the trailing end-cutting operation.
According to these preferred embodiments, if the ground image is set to the background image of the present label, according to the trailing end-cutting control process, assuming that LR represents the print image length defined as the length of the print image, after the main printing operation is carried out over the length of LRxe2x88x92LD after termination of the leading end-cutting control process by the leading end-cutting process control, and the extra printing operation is carried out over the trailing extra print length LAE (=LRxe2x88x92LD+LAE=LP2), the tape is fed by the length of LDxe2x88x92LAE (=LT2), followed by carrying out the trailing end-cutting operation. This makes it possible to first print the ground image from the trailing edge of the print image to the position located the trailing extra print length LAE rearward of the trailing edge of the print image in a manner continuing from the background image by the extra printing operation, and then cut the tape at the trailing edge of the print image. As a result, even if the cutting position of the trailing end-cutting operation is not so accurate, it is possible to obtain a label in which the ground image is neatly printed up to the trailing cut edge of the label.
Further preferably, the step of carrying out the trailing end-cutting control process includes, if the blank image is set to the background image of the present label, carrying out the main printing operation over a length of LRxe2x88x92LD after termination of the leading end-cutting control process, assuming that LR represents a print image length defined as a length of the print image, then feeding the tape by a length of LD, and then carrying out the trailing end-cutting operation.
More preferably, if the blank image is set to the background image of the present label, the trailing end-cutting process control means controls the print means such that the print means carries out the main printing operation over a length of LRxe2x88x92LD after termination of the leading end-cutting control process by the leading end-cutting process control means, assuming that LR represents a print image length defined as a length of the print image, and then feeds the tape by a length of LD, and the trailing end-cutting process control means controls the cutter such that the cutter then carries out the trailing end-cutting operation.
According to these preferred embodiments, when the blank image is set to the background image of the present label, according to the trailing end-cutting control process, assuming that LR represents the print image length defined as the length of the print image, the main printing operation is carried out over the length of LRxe2x88x92LD (=LP2) after termination of the leading end-cutting control process, and the tape is fed by the length of LD (=LT2), and then the trailing end-cutting operation is carried out. As described above, at the start of the trailing end-cutting control process, the leading edge of the label to be formed and the cut position of the cutter coincide with each other, and the length of the head-to-cutter distance LD out of the label length LR (i.e. the length of the print image) is already downstream of the printing position of the print head. Therefore, by carrying out the main printing operation over a length of LRxe2x88x92LD (=LP2), printing of the whole print image is completed. Further, when the main printing operation is completed, the trailing edge of the print image is at the printing position for printing by the print head, and hence after termination of the main printing operation, by feeding the tape by the length LD (LT2), the trailing edge of the print image comes to the cutting position for cutting by the cutter. Therefore, by cutting the tape in this state, it is possible to cut the tape at the trailing edge of the print image. That is, by the above control process, all the process of printing (main printing operation) of the desired print image can be completed, and at the same time, the trailing end-cutting operation can be carried out to cut the tape at the trailing edge of the print image.
Further preferably, the step of carrying out the trailing end-cutting control process includes, if the blank image is set to the background image of the present label, carrying out the main printing operation over a length of LRxe2x88x92LDxe2x88x92LBE after termination of the leading end-cutting control process, assuming that LR represents a print image length defined as a length of the print image, and LBE represents a trailing blank length defined as a length of the blank image extending from the trailing edge of the main image to the trailing edge of the print image, then feeding the tape by a length of LD+LBE, and then carrying out the trailing end-cutting operation.
More preferably, if the blank image is set to the background image of the present label, the trailing end-cutting process control means controls the print means such that the print means carries out the main printing operation over a length of LRxe2x88x92LDxe2x88x92LBE after termination of the leading end-cutting control process by the leading end-cutting process control means, assuming that LR represents a print image length defined as a length of the print image and LBE represents a trailing blank length defined as a length of the blank image extending from the trailing edge of the main image to the trailing edge of the print image, and then feeds the tape by a length of LD+LBE, and controls the cutter such that the cutter then carries out the trailing end-cutting operation.
According to these preferred embodiments, if the blank image is set to the background image of the present label, assuming that LR represents the print image length defined as the length of the print image and LBE represents the trailing blank length defined as the length of the blank image extending from the trailing edge of the main image to the trailing edge of the print image, the main printing operation is carried out over the length of LRxe2x88x92LDxe2x88x92LBE (=LP2) after termination of the leading end-cutting control process, and then the tape is fed by a length of LD+LBE (=LT2), followed by carrying out the trailing end-cutting operation. As describe above, at the start of the trailing end-cutting control process, the length of the head-to-cutter distance LD out of the print image length LR is already downstream of the printing position of the print head. Therefore, assuming that LBE represents the length of the trailing blank length, after termination of the leading end-cutting control process, by carrying out the main printing operation (printing of the print image) over the length of LRxe2x88x92LDxe2x88x92LBE (=LP2), printing of the whole print image is completed. Further, at this time, the trailing edge of the main image comes to the cutting position. Therefore, by feeding the tape by the length of LD+LBE (=LT2), the trailing edge of the print image comes to coincide with the cutting position. Therefore, by cutting the tape in this state, it is possible to cut the tape at trailing edge of the print image. That is, by the above control processes, the whole printing (main printing operation) of the desired print image can be completed while omitting printing of the blank image, and at the same time, the trailing end-cutting operation can be carried out to cut the tape at the trailing edge of the print image.
Further preferably, the step of carrying out the leading end-cutting control process includes, if the ground image is set to the background image of the present label, carrying out the extra printing operation over the leading extra print length LAS then carrying out the main printing operation over a length of the head-to-cutter distance LD from the leading edge of the print image, and then carrying out the leading end-cutting operation.
More preferably, if the ground image is set to the background image of the present label, the leading end-cutting process control means controls the print means such that the print means carries out the extra printing operation over the leading extra print length LAS, and then carries out the main printing operation over a length of the head-to-cutter distance LD from the leading edge of the print image, and controls the cutter such that the cutter then carries out the leading end-cutting operation.
According to these preferred embodiments, if the ground image is set to the background image of the present label, the extra printing operation is carried out over the leading extra print length LAS, and then the main printing operation is carried out over a length of the head-to-cutter distance LD (LT1=0, and LP1=LAS+LD) from the leading edge of the print image, followed by carrying out the leading end-cutting operation. This makes it possible to first print the ground image from the position located the leading extra print length LAS forward of the trailing edge of the print image to the leading edge of the print image in a manner continuing to the background image, by the extra printing operation, and then cut the tape at the leading edge of the print image. As a result, even if the cutting position of the leading end-cutting operation is not so accurate, it is possible to obtain a label in which the ground image is neatly printed up to the leading cut edge of the label. It should be noted that in general, the required extra print length LA for preparation of the neat cut edges may be smaller than the head-to-cutter distance LD, and hence, in the above case, by only setting LA LD, irrespective of whether the ground image was set to the background image of the immediately preceding label, when the present label is prepared, the leading end-cutting operation is carried out at the position the extra print length LA rearward of the leading edge of the tape.
Further preferably, the step of controlling the operation of the feeder device and the operation of the print head and at the same time controlling the operation of the cutter includes omitting the main printing operation over a leading blank length LBS defined as a length of the blank image extending from a leading edge of the print image to the leading edge of the main image, if the blank image is set to the background image of the present label.
More preferably, if the blank image is set to the background image of the present label, the print control means omits the main printing operation over a leading blank length LBS defined as a length of the blank image extending from the leading edge of the print image to the leading edge of the main image.
According to these preferred embodiments, if the blank image is set to the background image of the present label, the main printing operation over the leading blank length LBS defined as the length of the blank image extending from the leading edge of the print image to the leading edge of the main image is omitted by the print control. That is, if the blank image is set to the background image of the present label, a portion of the print image from the leading edge thereof to the leading edge of the main image is formed only by the blank image, so that the main printing operation for this portion having the leading blank length LBS can be omitted. In general, in the state of the label resulting from the trailing end-cutting operation for the immediately preceding label, i.e. at the start of the leading end-cutting control process, there remains a blank portion corresponding to a distance (head-to-cutter distance) from the printing position of the print head to the cutting position of the cutter. If the main printing operation is omitted over the leading blank length LBS, it becomes unnecessary to make the leading edge of the print image coincident with the printing position at the start of the leading end-cutting control process, whereby part or all of the blank portion of the tape between the print head and the cutter can be regarded as part or all of the blank image. In other words, omitting the main printing operation over the leading blank length LBS, the waste of tape can be saved by the amount of a portion of the tape utilized for part of the present label to be formed this time, compared with the case of the main printing operation LBS being not omitted.
Still more preferably, the step of carrying out the leading end-cutting control process includes, if the blank image is set to the background image of the present label, carrying out the main printing operation over a length of LDxe2x88x92LBS from the leading edge of the main image, and then carrying out the leading end-cutting operation on condition that the relationship of the head-to-cutter distance LD, the extra print length LA, and the leading blank length LBS satisfies a condition of LDxe2x88x92LA greater than LBS.
Further preferably, if the blank image is set to the background image of the present label, the leading end-cutting process control means controls the print means such that the print means carries out the main printing operation over a length of LDxe2x88x92LBS from the leading edge of the main image, and controls the cutter such that the cutter then carries out the leading end-cutting operation, on condition that the relationship of the head-to-cutter distance LD, the extra print length LA, and the leading blank length LBS satisfies a condition of LDxe2x88x92LA greater than LBS.
According to these preferred embodiments, if the blank image is set to the background image of the present label, the main printing operation is carried out over the length of LDxe2x88x92LBS (=LP1) from the leading edge of the main image, on condition that the relationship of the head-to-cutter distance LD, the extra print length LA and the leading blank length LBS satisfies the condition of LDxe2x88x92LA greater than LBS, followed by carrying out the leading end-cutting operation. As described above, at the start of the leading end-cutting control process for the present label, there remains a portion of the tape corresponding to a distance (head-to-cutter distance L) between the printing position of the print head and the cutting position of the cutter. If the main printing operation is carried out over (LT1=0, and) the length of LDxe2x88x92LBS (=LP1) from the leading edge of the main image, there exits downstream of the printing position a portion of the tape having the length of 2LDxe2x88x92LBS, of which a portion of the tape having the length of LDxe2x88x92LBS exists downstream of the cutting position. More specifically, if the leading end-cutting operation is carried out in this state, the portion of the tape having the length of LDxe2x88x92LBS is cut off.
If the ground image was set to the background image of the present label, a portion of the ground image having the trailing extra print length LAE remains at the leading end of the tape at the start of the leading end-cutting control process for the present label. If the portion having the length of LDxe2x88x92LBS extending from the leading edge of the tape is cut off, from the condition of LSxe2x88x92LA greater than LBS, the condition of LDxe2x88x92LBS greater than LA (=LAE+xcex1) holds, even if the ground image was set to the background image of the immediately preceding label, no ground image remains after the leading end-cutting operation. Further, in this case, on a portion of the tape having the length of the head-to-cutter distance LD and remaining between the print head and the cutter after the leading end-cutting operation, the blank image extends over the leading blank length LBS from the leading edge (edge close to the cutting position or the leading cut edge), and a portion of the main image having the length of LDxe2x88x92LBS extending from the leading edge of the main image are printed. Therefore, by omitting the main printing operation over the leading blank length LBS, the waste of tape can be saved by the amount of a portion of the tape having the length LBS out of the portion of the tape having the tape-cutter distance LD utilized for part of the present label to be formed this time, compared with the case of the main printing operation LBS being not omitted.
Further preferably, the step of carrying out the leading end-cutting control process includes, if the blank image is set to the background image of the present label, and at the same time the ground image is set to the background image of the immediately preceding label, feeding the tape by a length of LA+LBSxe2x88x92LD, then carrying out the main printing operation over a length of LDxe2x88x92LBS from the leading edge of the main image, and then carrying out the leading end-cutting operation, on condition that the relationship of the head-to-cutter distance LD, the extra print length LA, and the leading blank length LBS satisfies a condition of LDxe2x88x92LA LBS less than LD.
More preferably, if the blank image is set to the background image of the present label, and at the same the ground image was set to the background image of the immediately preceding label, the leading end-cutting process control means controls the print means such that the print means feeds the tape by a length of LA+LBSxe2x88x92LD, and then carries out the main printing operation over a length of LDxe2x88x92LBS from the leading edge of the main image, and controls the cutter such that the cutter then carries out the leading end-cutting operation, on condition that the relationship of the head-to-cutter distance LD, the extra print length LA, and the leading blank length LBS satisfies a condition of LDxe2x88x92LA LBS less than LD.
According to these preferred embodiments, if the blank image is set to the background image of the present label, and at the same the ground image was set to the background image of the immediately preceding label, after the tape is fed by the length of LA+LBSxe2x88x92LD, the main printing operation is carried out over the length of LDxe2x88x92LBS from the leading edge of the main image, and then the leading end-cutting operation is carried out on condition that the relationship of the head-to-cutter distance LD, the extra print length LA, and the leading blank length LBS satisfies the condition of LDxe2x88x92LA LBS less than LD. If the tape is fed by the length of LA+LBSxe2x88x92LD (=LT1), from the state of a portion of the tape having the length of the head-to-cutter distance remaining between the print head and the cutter at the start of the leading end-cutting control process, there comes to exist a portion of the tape having the length of LA+LBS downstream of the printing position, of which a portion having the length of LA+LBSxe2x88x92LD exists downstream of the cutting position. If the main printing operation is carried out over the length of LDxe2x88x92LBS (=LP1) from the leading edge of the main image, a portion having the length of LA+LD comes to exist downstream of the printing position, and a portion thereof having the length of LA exists downstream of the cutting position. If the leading end-cutting operation is carried out in this state, the portion having the length LA is cut off.
As described above, when the ground image was set to the ground image of the immediately preceding label, a portion of the ground image having the trailing extra print length LAE remains at the leading end of the tape at the start of the leading end-cutting operation. However, the portion of the tape having the length of LA (=LAE+xcex1) is cut off, no ground image remains after the leading end-cutting operation. Further, on a portion of the tape having the length of the head-to-cutter distance LD and remaining between the print head and the cutter after the leading end-cutting operation, the blank image extends over the leading blank length LBS from the leading cut edge and a portion of the main image having the length of LDxe2x88x92LBS extending from the leading edge of the main image is printed. Therefore, a portion of the tape having the length LBS out of the portion of the tape having the tape-cutter distance LD can be utilized for part of the present label, whereby the waste of tape can be saved by the amount of the portion of the tape having the length LBS, and at the same time, a label which are neat up to the leading cut edge can be obtained.
Still more preferably, the step of carrying out the leading end-cutting control process includes, if the blank image is set to the background image of the present label, and at the same the ground image was set to the background image of the immediately preceding label, feeding the tape by the extra print length LAS, and then carrying out the leading end-cutting operation, on condition that the relationship of the head-to-cutter distance LD and the leading blank length LBS satisfies a condition of LD LBS.
Further preferably, if the blank image is set to the background image of the present label, and at the same the ground image was set to the background image of the immediately preceding label, the leading end-cutting process control means controls the print means such that the print means feeds the tape by the leading extra print length LAS, and controls the cutter such that the cutter then carries out the leading end-cutting operation, on condition that the relationship of the head-to-cutter distance LD and the leading blank length LBS satisfies a condition of LD LBS.
According to these preferred embodiments, if the blank image is set to the background image of the present label and at the same the ground image was set to the background image of the immediately preceding label, on condition that the relationship of the head-to-cutter distance LD and the leading blank length LBS satisfies the condition of LD LBS, the tape is fed by the leading extra print length LAS (=LT1, and LP1=0), and then the leading end-cutting operation is carried out. Similarly to the above, when the tape is fed by the length LA (=LT1) in the state where there remains a portion having the length of the head-to-cutter distance LD between the print head and the cutter, a portion having the length of LA+LD comes to exist downstream of the printing position, and a portion thereof having the length LA exists downstream of the cutting position. If the leading end-cutting operation is carried out in this state, the portion having the length LA is cut off.
When the ground image was set to the background image of the immediately preceding label, a portion of the ground image having the trailing extra print length LAE remains at the leading end of the tape at the start of the leading end-cutting control process. However, the portion of the tape having the length of LA (=LAE+xcex1) is cut off, no ground image remains after the leading end-cutting operation. Further, a portion of the tape having the length of the head-to-cutter distance LD and remaining between the print head and the cutter after the leading end-cutting operation all becomes part of the blank image having the leading blank length LBS, since LD LBS holds. Therefore, a portion of the tape having the length of the tape-cutter distance LD can be all utilized for part of the blank image having the leading blank length LBS, whereby the waste of tape can be saved, and at the same time, a label which is printed neat up to the leading cut edge can be obtained.
Still more preferably, the step of carrying out the leading end-cutting control process includes, if the blank image is set to the background image of the present label, and at the same time the blank image was set to the background image of the immediately preceding label, carrying out the main printing operation over a length of LDxe2x88x92LBS from the leading edge of the main image, and then carrying out the leading end-cutting operation, on condition that the relationship of the head-to-cutter distance LD and the leading blank length LBS satisfies a condition of LD greater than LBS.
More preferably, if the blank image is set to the background image of the present label, and at the same time the blank image was set to the background image of the immediately preceding label, the leading end-cutting process control means controls the print means such that the print means carries out the main printing operation over a length of LDxe2x88x92LBS from the leading edge of the main image, and controls the cutter such that the cutter then carries out the leading end-cutting operation, on condition that the relationship of the head-to-cutter distance LD and the leading blank length LBS satisfies a condition of LD greater than LBS.
According to these preferred embodiments, if the blank image is set to the background image of the present label, and at the same time the blank image was set to the background image of the immediately preceding label, according to the leading end-cutting control process, the main printing operation is carried out over the length of LDxe2x88x92LBS (=LP1) from the leading edge of the main image, and then the leading end-cutting operation is carried out, on condition that the relationship of the head-to-cutter distance LD and the leading blank length LBS satisfies the condition of LD greater than LBS. Similarly to the above, when the main printing operation is carried out over the length LDxe2x88x92LBS (=LP1) in the state where there remains a portion having the length of the head-to-cutter distance LD between the print head and the cutter, a portion having the length of 2LDxe2x88x92LBS comes to exist downstream of the printing position, and a portion thereof having the length LDxe2x88x92LBS exists downstream of the cutting position. If the leading end-cutting operation is carried out in this state, the portion having the length LDxe2x88x92LBS is cut off.
In this case, if the ground image was not set to the background image of the immediately preceding label, no ground image remains after the leading end-cutting operation. Further, on the portion of the tape having the length of the head-to-cutter distance LD and remaining between the print head and the cutter after the leading end-cutting operation, the blank image extends over the leading blank length LBS from the leading cut edge, and a portion of the main image having the length of LDxe2x88x92LBS extending from the leading edge of the main image is printed. Therefore, a portion of the tape having the length LBS out of the portion of the tape having the tape-cutter distance LD can be utilized for part of the present label, whereby the waste of tape can be saved by the amount of the portion of the tape having the length LBS, and at the same time, a label which is printed neat up to the leading cut edge can be obtained.
Still more preferably, the method includes the step of omitting the leading end-cutting control process, on condition that the relationship of the head-to-cutter distance LD and the leading blank length LBS satisfies a condition of LD LBS, if the blank image is set to the background image of the present label and at the same time the blank image is set to the background image of the immediately preceding label.
More preferably, if the blank image is set to the background image of the present label and at the same time the blank image was set to the background image of the immediately preceding label, the leading end-cutting process control means includes means for omitting the leading end-cutting control process, on condition that the relationship of the head-to-cutter distance LD and the leading blank length LBS satisfies a condition of LD LBS.
According to these preferred embodiments, if the blank image is set to the background image of the present label and at the same time the blank image was set to the background image of the immediately preceding label, on condition that the relationship of the head-to-cutter distance LD and the leading blank length LBS satisfies a condition of LD LBS, the leading end-cutting control process is omitted. Similarly to the above, at the start of the leading end-cutting control process for the present label, there remains a portion having the length of the head-to-cutter distance LD between the print head and the cutter. However, the blank image was set to the background image of the immediately preceding label, and at the same time the condition of LD LBS holds, this portion having the length of the tape-cutter distance LD can be all utilized for part of the present label, and the leading end-cutting operation is not required. Therefore, by omitting the leading end-cutting control process, the tape having the length of the head-to-cutter distance LD can be all used for part of the blank image having the leading blank length, whereby the waste of tape can be saved by the amount of the portion of the tape having the length LBS, and at the same time, a label which is printed neat up to the leading cut edge can be obtained.
Preferably, the tape includes an adhesive layer allowing a portion of the tape cut off by the leading edge cutting operation and the trailing end-cutting operation to be attached to a desired object.
According to this preferred embodiment, a portion of the tape cut off by the leading edge cutting operation and the trailing end-cutting operation can be attached to a desired object. That is, by cutting off the printed portion of the tape on which the print image is printed, a label can be formed which can be attached to a desired object.
Preferably, the print image is printed by an ink jet printing method.
According to this preferred embodiment, the print image is printed by the ink jet printing method. That is, the invention can be applied to a tape printing apparatus which prints print images by the ink jet printing method.
Preferably, the print image is printed by decomposing the print image into a plurality of basic colors, the plurality of basic colors including three primary colors.
According to this preferred embodiment, the print image is printed by decomposing the print image into a plurality of basic colors, and the plurality of basic colors include three primary colors. As the three primary colors for printing, it is possible to employ combinations of e.g. C (cyan), M (magenta), and Y (yellow). In this case, by a so-called subtractive color mixing process, various tones of colors can be expressed, and hence print images can be printed in various tones. Therefore, it is possible to color print images suitable for expressing colors by reflected light, such as those formed by various XY plotters, printers, and the like.
More preferably, the plurality of basic colors further include a basic color corresponding to a mixed color of the three primary colors.
According to this preferred embodiment, the plurality of basic colors further include a basic color corresponding to a mixed color of the three primary colors. When color images are printed by using the plurality of basic colors, e.g. a mixed color of C (cyan), M (magenta), and Y (yellow), K (black) is formed. In general, provision of ink of K (black) makes it possible to obtain a beautiful tone of black color than the use of the K (black) formed by mixing the primary colors. Therefore, since the plurality of basic colors include the basic color corresponding to the mixed color of the three primary colors, beautiful color images can be printed by using the four basic colors.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.